


他被魔鬼诅咒了

by Olivia_0



Category: Michael Sheen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_0/pseuds/Olivia_0





	他被魔鬼诅咒了

“他被魔鬼诅咒了！他被魔鬼诅咒了！”  
村里的孩子们躲在Michael家的后院，看他扶着肚子瘫坐在水槽边，和家里妈妈怀着弟弟妹妹的时候一模一样，于是奔上街头，四处嚷嚷起来。  
男孩子们从小就被教导男人是不可能怀孕的，那么在这个偏僻的小镇，一切反常的事情都被解释成了魔鬼的做为，特别是这个男人不久前才来到村里。  
整件事还要回到六个月前，Michael还是Cardiff某间教堂的神父。笔者已经忘了那到底是什么年代，只记得那时候的苏格兰和英格兰还在为王储的人选争吵不休，威尔士人被迫在自己的土地上建了一座不属于自己的城堡来表明已经被征服。总之，纷战不休的现实让人们更关注面包而不是圣经，弥撒也没有那么多诚心的听众了，大家都在等着仪式结束后的“来自神施舍”。Michael作为上帝的仆人，他不明白为什么上帝要这样折磨这些可怜的人，也不明白为什么这些可怜的人为什么不认真聆听上帝的教诲。他每日施舍完那些遭受战乱的人们之后，都会回到自己那个小屋里，翻开圣经，试图找到解释。终于在某个晚上，Michael在翻遍全书无果之后，趴在桌上睡去。在梦里，他第一次看到了自己信仰了三十年的神。  
“我的主啊，您为什么要这样折磨这些可怜的人们呢？我又该怎么做才能让他们更好地信仰您呢？”Michael在梦里，跪在主的面前，含着泪水发问。  
“我的孩子，你该到小镇上去，到了那里，你就会知道答案。”主带笑意，看着这个被信仰和现实折磨着的男人，对他说，“去吧，我的孩子，你会指引其他人的，你生来就是来指引其他人的”  
“可是，我的主，您指的是哪座小镇呢？”Michael擦了泪水，问道。  
“你会知道的我的孩子。”说罢，Michael就从梦中醒来，桌子上摊开的书早就被他的泪水浸湿，他小心翼翼地处理好书本之后，已经是天亮了。看着初升的阳光，Michael回想起主对他说的，到小镇上去，可是却没有告诉他是哪个小镇。  
“为什么到这个时候了还要和我猜谜呢?”Michael小声气恼地嘀咕完之后，便收拾收拾准备再去教堂了。然而还没走到教堂，Michael就发现这座城市有些反常。行人一下少了大半，之前在路边看到的被战争毁了家乡的逃难者全部消失了，往来的都是穿着体面的人。Michael急急忙忙奔向教堂，果然不出所料，原本暂住在教堂里的病人也不见了。  
“这里到底发生了什么？！”  
“国王决定要到这里来小住。”  
“国王？！哪个国王？！”Michael觉得简直不可理喻。“他又为什么要把那些可怜人赶走？”  
这次没有人能够回答他了，或者说，更像是没有人胆敢回答他。  
“行！没有人告诉我，我明天就自己问！”Michael对沉默的人们感到失望，愤怒。  
第二天国王确实来了，带着少量的侍从。  
Michael在教堂等着，他一晚都没有睡，等着这个魔鬼一样的国王向他解释清楚那些可怜人到底到哪里去了。  
“神父，我的随从告诉我，您有问题要问我？”  
眼前的国王一头红发，带着轻微的苏格兰口音，非常礼貌的站在Michael面前。优雅，这个词一下子窜进了他的脑袋。  
“是的，我想问您，原本住在这里的人们呢？”  
国王看着眼前这个因为长期不出门而略显得苍白的神父，看着像是柔柔弱弱的学者，提问的时候却是比战场上最勇猛的将士更有气势。  
“你们退下吧。”  
Michael看着国王遣退了他的仆从，整个大厅就只剩下他们两个人。  
“我也想知道。”国王走近了一些，把声音压低，几乎是贴着Michael的耳朵在说。  
Michael僵直着身子，感觉到了国王身上的温度。  
“您。。您不知道？”  
“我怎么会知道？我上个星期还只是个侯爵在苏格兰的乡下猎兔子呢！”国王皱着眉头，继续说道，“大概是因为我父亲其实是英格兰人，但是我是在苏格兰长大的啊。也不知道那群英格兰人为什么会同意让我做国王。我根本不想做这个什么国王。”  
Michael被眼前这个不停抱怨的男人吓到了，他虽然对政治不太了解，但是既然有国王了，那不就意味着可以结束战争了。  
“那您。。。”  
“是的，我是溜出来的。我原本以为没有人会知道这件事，但是听到你说这件事，我才意识到我其实还是被人监视着。还有，你不必叫我国王了，David就可以。在上帝面前，我也不过是最卑微的仆人。”  
Michael看着答非所问的David，觉得有些可爱。  
“当然，我们都是一样的兄弟姊妹。Michael。”  
“Michael，那你能帮助我查出整个事情吗？”  
“竭尽所能。”


End file.
